Winry and Eds Day Together
by Sweet Cherry Sakura
Summary: [winxed]they go to the park and they kiss eachother and what does ed do when it was just accident does love reviel itself or does it fade?[Dedicated to CaRiMaiL SKiTTilES]


**Winry and Eds Day Together**

She was going to go to the park today with Ed and Al because they just got back from their trip that way they would spend time with eachother.

When she got up this morning she got up and went straight to the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead.

She went down stares and had breakfast while she went out the door to meet ed and al at their new house since they had boughtn it.

Winry was really hoping of spending the day with AL and mostly her crush and longlife friend, Ed.

She got up from her seat and had been fully dresssed and was looking like she was going to a picnic.

She was wearing a holter top with a pair of jeans and wore a pair of shoes with them to.

Winry had her hair up like she always did but now it was much longer and her bangs were the same.

When Winry knocked on the door, no answer, again but louder, no answer, banging with her fist, an answer but she accidently hit Ed in the nose it was now bleeding.

She was trying to help him but he was on the floor about now trying to get up now but was now getting pulled up by the help of Winry.

"Um hi Ed sorry but no one was answering so I thought you guys were sleeping so I just started banging on the door and you guys didn't open up so now here we are, me hitting you on accident and you bleeding on the ground holding the pain in like your hurt." she said while realising she just hit ed.

"Same old Winry not really a reunion after three years right." he said while getting up.

She wasn't shocked when she saw him blushing like crazy because they didn't reallydo this whenever she hit well she never hit him.

"Um wheres Al anyway we need to get going so we don't be missing the sun when it goes down you guys know how much I really like the sunsets that are in the park."she said alittile worried.

"He isnt going with us hes, well, sick and needs his rest and I dont think hell be able to go with us but it'll just be me and you is that okay Winry?"he said.

'he just wants us to go oh no!'winry thought

"Sure Ed i'd love to go with you."she was shy and I mean really shy she was crimson.

* * *

So when they got to the park they sat on the bench and was really close toeachother. 

Ed was on the left side and Winry was on the right side they had a really quite walk there and when they sat down it was even quieter but when Ed got close enought he was on three inchesa away only because there was a leaf in winry's hair and he wanted to get it out.

It really annoyed him that it was there but he couldn't get it because if he had accidentally pulled her hair or if he would've gotten to close to her face that she would fell weird, oh that would be to much for him.

Winry looked slightly over her shoulder and had felt someone staring right at her and she felt Ed looking at her.

When she saw that she had his gaze she turned red and then she tryed to think of what to do when she saw him looking straight at her and that he was getting closer to her face.

He was getiing close to her head and tried to get the leafe out but when he got to close... he was kissing her but then Winry looked at him and jumped up and kissed him back and she had her tight embrace around him but she was really hugging him.

then when she looked at Ed they were actually on the ground and were on top of eachother.

Ed was so confused but then he realised that he did love her more than a friend and wanted to spend a littile more time like this.

"Ed do you lilke me at all in any way at all?"she was hopping for an answer but was worried becase he didn't answer so quickly.

Ed looked at her and then when he looked at her he looked at the sunset and then back at her and then with that he kissed her all the way down her collar bone and back to where the kiss started.

"Yes" he said under his breath while he looked at her.

Ed actually lied about Al being sick becasue he wanted to be with winry so it was their day and their day only.

"You really mean that really because if you plan on leaving and I find ou-"he placed his lips on hers and she was still trying to speak but was caught up in the kiss.

"Yes is that ok?" he said teasingly.

She was to happy that she didn't care what he was saying in fact she wasn't listening and said "yes thats ok and where were?" she was teasing him to.

"Right where we started and this our day togather."he then kissed her.

the end

* * *

**So did you like it this was their littile day together alone well yeah alone.This was detitcated to all the wonderfull EdxWinry fans and the people who read my fan fictions.**

**This is my story for my fellow fanficiton writter**

**CaRiMaiL SkiTTilES she is a fan of the series so I thought I'd write it for her and this the story that i'm sure she'll love reading.**

**Review please!no flames!**

**darkanimeangel12 out!**


End file.
